


We Need to Talk

by littlehawkeye



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, but they don't necessarily talk, other avengers are in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumiko needs to talk to Tony about something really important. His mind goes through all of the of the scenarios, but he was not expecting this at all. She tells them that they are having a baby.</p><p>This is a look into what happens during the course of the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

When your wife of two years tells you that "we need to talk", it's never a good thing. At least, that's what Tony kept thinking to himself. These things never usually end well for him. He sat through his board meeting, his legs moving and feet tapping against the floor. God, can't this meeting be over? But at the same time, can it last forever? Tony's afraid of what Ru wants to talk about. 

His mind starts going to the worst possible scenarios. Some were quite good, but most were bad. Running a hand down his face, he just closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the meeting, hoping it would come to an end soon. 

Once it did end, he made a beeline to his car and drove to the mansion where he and Ru and of course the other Avengers currently lived. As soon as he walked into the door, Jarvis welcomed him and mentioned where his wife was. Swallowing just a bit, probably from nerves, he walked to the kitchen and found Rumiko just sitting at the table, a bottled water in front of her and her back towards him. Tony slowly walked over and sat silently across from her, waiting for her to speaks up. However, when she didn't, he spoke.

"Ru? Is uh... everything okay? What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked slightly hesitant. The fact that this can fifty-fifty in any direction kind of scares him the most. 

Rumiko just takes a sip from her water bottle, caps it, then looks up at Tony with a smile on her face. Her eyes doing that little crinkle thing when she's smiling genuinely. "Remember when I told you how I wasn't feeling good a few days ago?"

Tony nodded. 

"Well, I went to the doctor the yesterday while you were away..." 

Tony just sat there quietly, waiting for her to finish. However, he had a small feeling he knew where this was going. All of his bad thoughts had gone away and new ones kept flooding in. 

"Tony, I'm... or rather, we're having a baby," she said and waited for Tony's reaction. 

Tony sat there for a second, thinking of everything. Soon, he found himself standing then walking over to Ru and having her scoot over. Sitting next to her, he just wrapped his arms around her and hid his face in her neck. "We're having a baby..." he muttered against her skin and placed a gentle kiss where his lips were. Then he sat straight up and smiled brightly. "We're having a baby! A baby, Ru! You know what this means?!" he stated quite excitedly and stood up, going off on a tangent on things he can do for their child and Rumiko just listened, laughed and shook her head. 

God she loved him so much. 

-X-

A few months had passed and Ru was showing. Ru ended up telling Tony that she was pregnant when she was almost three months and now she's about six. Her belly was already big, her doctors telling that since she was so small, a baby growing in her would seem gigantic. 

Plus when your husband is six foot one, you are bound to have a big baby. 

"It's your fault, you know," Rumiko stated while she looked through a maternity magazine and sighed as Tony rubbed her feet. 

His head perked up as he went to lather up his hands with more lotion. "What's my fault?" he said, almost sounding hurt. 

"Look how big I am, Tony. I look like I'm due any day. But I still have /three/ months to go," she said eyes narrowing. 

Tony just snickered then feigned hurt. "I know, everything's my fault. You getting pregnant, the baby being bigger than average..." He sighed longingly. "I would like to apologize right now," 

Ru tried sitting up and hit Tony's head with the magazine. But with the way she currently was laying down there was no way she could reach him. So she just whined and laid back once again. "You're lucky you're over there."

"I suppose so." 

Rumiko whined and sighed, rubbing her round belly. "Why can't I be one of those... pregnancies that don't show. I mean, you know that show, 'I Didn't Know I was Pregnant'? Why can't I be like that? 

Tony gave her a glance and shrugged. "I love seeing you like this though. It just makes it all the more clearer that our child is in there." 

"The next ultrasound... I want to find out if they're a boy or a girl," she mumbled, flipping through the magazine page again. 

"Well, if it's a girl, we can name her Maria? After my mother?"

"I was thinking of... Tonietta?" Ru said with a grin. 

Tony's look was one of horror. "Oh god, please. Please no. Our poor girl would live the rest of her life with embarrassment. Please tell me you're joking."

She just motioned to her belly and glared. "You did this. I get to name them whatever I want. And you have to live with it."

Tony groaned and continued rubbing her feet, hoping that Ru was joking. 

-X-

At eight months, Ru was complaining about everything now. The way she was fat, the way her feet hurt, her back hurt, and the way she can't sleep at all. 

Wearing a loose fitting shirt (which still showcased her now huge belly) that said "Super Baby on Board" and a pair of sweats, she sat on the sofa and just closed her eyes. God, she was exhausted now. And wanted this pregnancy to come to an end. 

Luckily she only had a few more weeks. 

"Tooooooony!" she yelled out and heard stomping noise coming from their room. 

Tony came running out and looked at her with eyes wide. "Is it time?!" he shouted having their bags already ready to go to the hospital just in case. Ru told him that they didn't need them ready when she was still /seven/ months, but Tony just said it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Rumiko shook her head and pointed to the counter behind her. "The remote's too far. Can you get it for me? Oh, and some ice cream and peanut butter!" 

The expectant father just sighed, his head slumping as he walked over to the cabinet for peanut butter and the freezer for ice cream. 

"Tony! I want pickles instead of the ice cream!" 

He groaned again, but knew that it was just the cravings. Weird cravings, but he was happy to help her in any way he can. It was "his fault" after all that she was pregnant. On his way back, he grabbed the remote as well and placed everything on the couch cushion right next to her. 

Rumiko now had her shirt raised above her belly and stared at the way it was contorting. "God, he's really moving a whole lot in there... Poor guy, he's running out of room," she mumbled and just rubbed her stretched and itchy skin. 

"Want me to get your lotion for your belly?"

"Oh my god, would you? Yes please, dear lover," she said lovingly and continued rubbing her belly. 

Tony nodded and walked off, sighing as he ran a hand down his face. 

"Tony? You okay?"

Tony stopped and turned around to see Steve walking up to him, his hand raising an dropping onto Tony's shoulder. He grimaced a bit and sighed, shrugging. 

"People keep saying that I'm going to be a good father. I mean, I can see that... I love kids. Hell, we take care of the young Avengers from time to time, but this.. This is something that Ru and I made togehter. And I can't help but think that I may ruin his life." 

Steve stared at Tony and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, Howard is on your mind?" This earned a nod from Tony. "Tony, you can't let him get to you like this. You're a better man than Howard was and ever would have hoped to be. You've done so much. You are going to be a damn good father. Trust me. Plus, I believe we can ask Pepper and Rhodey their opinions on this, right? I think they'll agree with me."

Tony grabbed the extra lotion from the cupboard in the hallway and sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I think you're right. I'm just worried is all." 

The blond laughed. "I think all father's are nervous for their first baby."

"Yeah." Tony laughed as well and gave Steve a soft punch to the shoulder as he walked back to his wife so he can rub the cocoa butter on her belly to help prevent the stretchmarks. 

As Tony rubbed, Rumiko mused aloud. "I was thinking of a name for him... How does Kei sound?" she asked, her gaze going to Tony as he looked up, pondering on what it means. 

"Blessing..." Tony smiled as his gaze went to his son's current home and he placed a gentle kiss on the stretched skin. "I think that's perfect."

-X-

When they found out that Rumiko had gone into labor, and Tony was already heading out to take her to the hospital, Rhodey and Pepper looked to each other and wondered whether the should head over there now or not. 

Unanimously, they both decided to go to show support for their long time friend. 

Once they have arrived they sat in the waiting room and just waited. 

Rhodey glanced over to Pepper and he grinned. "Ten bucks says that Tony passes out when he sees his son being born."

Pepper rose a brow and just rolled her eyes. "You really think I would stoop so low and place a bet on whether or not my boss faints? 

Rhodey shrugged, however the smirk was still there. 

The ginger just sighed, however she grinned as well and shook his hand. "You're on."

A bit of time passed and soon other people started showing up. Happy sat next to Pepper and asked what was going on in there. Steve, Thor, Carol, Jan, and even Hank showed up and just waited for the news that both mother and son were doing good. Conversations were picking up but Rhodey and Pepper were still going on about whether Tony had in fact fainted. Time would only tell. 

Even if he lied, Ru would definitely tell the truth. 

After a few more hours, Tony came out in a smock and grinned tiredly. Everyone who was waiting just held their breathes, waiting for Tony to speak. 

"Healthy baby boy. Kei Stark, nine pounds four ounces. Definitely a big boy, and I think Ru hates me right now." He laughed quietly and sat in an empty chair next to Rhodey. "Their both doing good, both sleeping and I..." Tony actually started tearing up. 

"I'm so happy..." he muttered through his tears. 

"That's good and all," Rhodey started, "but tell me, did you faint at all?"

Tony just glared at him. "Not the right time."

"I'm going with yes. Pay up, Pep."


End file.
